My Brother
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Five instances of Kristoph and Klavier being brothers. Some possible brotherly fluff, no slash.


**My Brother**

* * *

**Summary**: Five instances of Kristoph and Klavier being brothers. Brotherly fluff, no slash.

**Genre**: General/Family

**Rating**: K plus

**Disclaimer**: We'd have the second Investigations game over here by now if I had any hold on Capcom. Alas, I don't.

**[A/N:]** Klavier is my second favorite character in the AA series, and I find it kind of sad that there's not more stories about his relationship with his brother. I mean, in the interest of fairness, Kristoph is a jerk and I'm sure he treated his brother badly at time times but come on, that can't be true all the time, can it? So, here are ramblings from my imagination...

* * *

_[I – Free Falling]_

"You are lucky you didn't break your fool neck."

Klavier gave a sheepish grin as he balanced on his crutches in the doorway of the kitchen. "It was an accident."

"An accident that let you fall from a platform to a stage thirty feet below." Kristoph pointed out as he readjusted his glasses. "As I said, you're lucky you did not break your neck. Go sit down at the table. I highly doubt you can manage your crutches and a plate without spilling something. You'd probably fall and hurt yourself again."

"_Du bist meine."_

"It's the truth. Now go sit down."

Klavier turned and worked his way to the dining room table and sat down, propping his crutches against the table. His leg had caught in the stands that held the platform up as he fell, resulting in a sprained ankle and lot of pulled muscles. Beyond that, he was bruised and banged up, but unhurt.

Kristoph left the kitchen with two plates, one of which he set down in front of his younger brother. "_Essen._"

* * *

_[II – The Breakfast Song]_

At least his little brother had the decency to sleep in late on mornings when he stayed over, Kristoph mused as he squinted at the alarm clock. The numbers were large enough he could see them without his glasses. It was quarter to eight.

The problem with having Klavier stay over was that Klavier liked music, all the time. Including in the morning, regardless of who may or may not be awake yet.

And he played it very loud. For a moment, Kristoph listened to the sound of the music drifting up to his room from the kitchen, then with a sigh he tossed the blankets off and sat up. He put on his glasses and slid his robe on over his pajamas, then went downstairs.

The smell of pancakes greeted him as he approached the kitchen, and the music sounded as though it gone up in volume a few hundred decibels as he came closer.

Klavier was already up and dressed, dancing around the kitchen to the beat of the music as in between flipping pancakes.

Turning down the music just meant Klavier would turn up again, and louder, so Kristoph ignored it and pulled a plate out of the cupboard, holding it out expectantly.

Klavier twirled his way back to the griddle and flipped pancakes off of it and onto the plate.

At least his little brother could cook, Kristoph decided as he took a seat at the bar in the kitchen. He owed him at least that much for playing rock music that loud at eight in the morning.

* * *

_[III – Wizards in Winter]_

Ah, snow. Perfect. Pristine. Ordered.

Beautiful.

Kristoph stood, admiring the view of the snow-covered park, only to have something cold and wet impact the side of his head a moment later. With a sigh, he turned and saw Klavier laughing at him.

"You never saw it coming, _Bruder_." Klavier snorted.

"Klavier, I am going to have you sent back to Germany." Kristoph calmly threatened as he carefully wiped the snow off his glasses and brushed it out of his hair.

Klavier grinned at him. "Now that I would like to see. It would make good fodder for the tabloids, ja?"

Kristoph exhaled through his nose, and then picked up a handful of wet snow and pelted it at his brother. Then another, and another, and before he knew it, the defense attorney was chasing his rockstar- sibling all over the park, dodging and getting hit by the occasional snowball.

Finally he got close enough to Klavier to pounce on him, and stuffed his face into a nearby snow bank. "Serves you right, brat." He muttered, ignoring the flailing and muffled German protests coming from the snow bank before finally letting his brother go. "What will my clients think if they see me chasing you all over the park?"

"They'll think you have a life outside of your job." Klavier retorted after spitting out a mouthful of snow.

"You have dozen of screaming fans who would kill to get hit by a snowball you threw." Kristoph said, annoyed. "Next time, throw a snowball at one of them."

* * *

_[IV – Some Nights]_

"Your house is larger than mine. So why are you always coming over to my house?"

"You have more law books. American law books."

And there was no was denying that, really. Kristoph did have a larger library then his brother did, especially where American law was concerned. Most of Klavier's books covered German law.

"Fine. But I expect you to study and not play rock music loud enough for me hear upstairs when you get up in the morning."

"_In Ordnung."_

And that was how Klavier came to be staying over at Kristoph's house that weekend.

At two am, after just under four hours of sleep, Kristoph woke up and sat straight up in bed. A connection between one of the prosecutor's statements from the trial that day and a piece of evidence had just occurred to him. He reached for the pad of paper on the nightstand and scribbled the thought down quickly before it could vanish.

In the morning he would read it again and make sure the idea still made sense.

A gleam of light was visible on the wall across from his door. Klavier must have forgotten to shut a light off again. With a sigh Kristoph stood up and reached for his robe. Next time Klavier left the lights on, he decided, he could pay that month's electrical bill, too.

He padded softly down the steps and tracked the light to the library. Inside, he found, to his decided lack of surprise, that most of the lights in the library were still on, and Klavier was asleep at the desk, head resting on a law book, with more books stacked around him.

Kristoph stopped and stared for a moment.

Well, maybe he could forgive his brother for leaving the lights on this time.

He stepped to the desk and shook his brother. "Klavier, wake up."

"_Was ist das?"_ Came the half-asleep response.

"What it is, is just past two in the morning. Go upstairs and go to bed, Klavier."

He shuffled the rockstar out the door and then Kristoph went back in and turned off all the lights.

* * *

_[V – Collide]_

Kristoph knocked on the door of the prosecutor's office. "Klavier? Are you in here?"

The sharp twang of an ill-twisted guitar string answered that question, and Kristoph grimaced as he pushed the door open. "Klavier? What happened?"

Klavier was sitting on the speaker in his office, strumming one of his guitars quite angrily. "Phoenix Wright presented forged evidence in court today."

"As I told you he would." Kristoph acknowledged with a nod.

"He will face the bar association now. He is at risk of losing his license." Klavier continued, and another string twanged angrily. "Others have presented forged evidence before, and they have not lost their licenses."

"Well, Phoenix Wright is the best defense attorney in this country." Kristoph said and he adjusted his glasses. "I'm not surprised they would punish him so severely for his actions."

"And what will become of the girl, Trucy?" Another string twanged, and Kristoph winced again. One of those strings was going to break before this conversation was over; he could tell. "Who will care for her now that her father is gone?"

Twang! Well, the string had snapped, just as Kristoph had expected. He readjusted his glasses again. "Don't worry yourself over it, Klavier. You can't hold yourself responsible for other people's actions. Someone will take care of the girl, and Wright will do something else with his life now." _Go away, preferably._ "Don't accept responsibility for the actions of others."

Twang! Kristoph winced. Now Klavier must be snapping those string on purpose. "I am taking a leave of absence." Klavier announced.

"What will you do?"

"I am going back to my band. We will tour. I will decide what I want to do after that."

"Suit yourself."

And as he walked out of the prosecutor's office, Kristoph couldn't help but smile.

As long as his little brother never knew what happened with that forged evidence. That was the important thing.

* * *

German to English (all translations from Google)

"_Du bist meine." - You are mean  
_

_Essen - Eat_

_In Ordnung - All right, okay  
_

_Was ist das - What is it?  
_

* * *

**[A/N:]** All the little stories in here were named after songs, mostly because I could. The first song is Free Falling by John Mayor, the second, The Breakfast Song, is by the Newsboys, Wizard in Winter is by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Some Nights is by Fun, and Collide is by Howie Day.

Um, apart from that, I don't have too much to say about this story. The first four are mostly benign, the fifth is meant to tie back into the events of Apollo Justice. I hope you enjoyed it, and please take a minute to stop and review! Feedback is most appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
